1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle onboard computer system that controls various vehicle onboard systems and subsystems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for implementing user-specific preferences on the vehicle onboard computer system for regulating the operation of vehicle onboard systems. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for identifying and authorizing users and implementing user-specific parameters associated with the users.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been well known in prior art to limit the access and operation of a vehicle by granting authority of the user to operate a vehicle with such devices as a mechanical key. In the prior art, any person who obtained the mechanical key could generally operate the vehicle. Other systems require verification by such methods as inputting a password or personal identification number, in addition to or in place of using a mechanical key.
As the sophistication and comfort of the vehicles increased, the number of vehicle systems and subsystems increased proportionally. With each system and subsystem, the user was required to make a number of adjustments to the individual systems for the user to gain the maximum benefit from that system. Generally, when the user entered the vehicle subsequent to operation by another user, each one of these setting would have to be readjusted for the vehicle to be operated. Initially, most of these settings were adjusted manually. As the complexity of systems and subsystems advanced more an more, the systems could be adjusted remotely from a central location. However, prior systems still were unable to index the adjustments made to the different subsystems with a specific user. Still more crucial to the safe operation of a vehicle, there was no reliable method for identifying an authorized user or even distinguishing one user from another. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method and apparatus for adjusting preferences in a vehicle.